The Pest aka the Gift
by Tigyr
Summary: Set in the silver millennium; first meeting between Serena and Darien.
1. Chapter 1

_A/n: Slightly a/u, set during the silver millennium. For at least the first few chapters, none of the outer sailor senshi will be present. _

The Pest (aka the Gift)

Crash! Thunder rolls across the plains as lightening flashes in the distance. Princess Serena dances along the balcony of the royal palace, taking immense pleasure in watching nature's fireworks.

"Father, it's so neat! Will the rains come with it? Will the storm last a long time? Can I stay up until it's over?"

King Lance chuckles at his eight year old daughter and her unending supply of questions. How he and Serenity had ever managed to create such a lively marvel he still didn't quite comprehend. He watches as she balances herself on the middle railing, ready to catch her if she falls.

Serena's clear blue eyes are gazing over the railing, watching the storm's rapid approach. Her long blonde hair is billowing out behind her due to the strength of the winds. She tucks her hand into her father's and sighs.

"That's a big sigh for a small lady. What's wrong Serena?"

"Nothing I guess. Will we ever be able to visit Earth?"

Her father smiles at the question. "Curious about our nearest neighbors?"

"Yes, I want to know everything there is to know about them. I've heard that they look and talk just like we do, but that they are more barb…barb…"

"Barbaric? Who's been telling you that?" As if he couldn't guess.

Serena confirms his suggestions with her next sentence. "Raye says that she's seen them in her dreams and they're all fer-o-cious."

"I tell you what Serena. Your mom and I are going to be visiting Earth's ruling family next week. Would you like to go with us? This way you can see just how barbaric and ferocious the Earthlings are."

His gentle teasing is met with Serena's usual exuberance, "You mean it? You're taking me with you? Oh wait til I tell Raye!"

####

Meanwhile on Earth:

"Darien! Darien where are you?" the young dark haired woman shields her eyes from the morning sun as she searches for her offspring.

"Darien! Come here at once!" Still no response from the mysteriously absent Darien.

"Darien, if you don't show yourself in the next fifteen seconds I'll restrict your riding privileges."

That gets results as a tall, dark haired, lanky thirteen year old boy bounds up the stairs. He pauses briefly to catch his breath then looks up at her total innocence in his ocean blue eyes. "Did you need me for something?"

"Where have you been Darien and please don't insult my intelligence with a vague reply." Her stern gaze is met by Darien's clear blue one.

"I was watching the dog chase the cat, who was chasing a rat."

"Darien…" she's struggling to maintain a straight face, but she manages.

"Sorry mother, I was racing with the guys. I almost beat Zoy this time." His earnest gaze met her green one. He may have inherited most of her looks, but the eyes, those he received from his father.

"Come and clean up, I have great news to tell you."

Darien gives an inaudible sigh. Whenever his mother has 'great news' he usually ends up part of a public display. His head droops at the thought.

"Darien, next Wednesday we have the pleasure of meeting the monarchs of the Moon Kingdom."

Darien's head comes up when his father's words sink in.

"Moon Kingdom? I thought that they were a myth or legend."

Edward shakes his head, "No my son, they are as real as you or I and from what we've seen so far, try to attain the same goals."

"And I get to entertain their kid huh? Don't suppose he knows how to ride a horse?"

Moira frowns at her son's sarcasm, "We don't know yet if they are bringing Serena with them or not. They hadn't decided when we last talked to them."

"A girl? You expect me to entertain a girl? Mom, she's gonna be a nuisance, a pest. The guys and I won't be able to get anything done." He knows he's gone too far when his mother stands up.

"You will treat her with respect and be on your best behavior while she is here, or I'll have Gladiator sold before you can blink."

Darien gulps as he looks into her stern green eyes. He's raised the jet black colt from birth and didn't know how he'd bear it if she followed through with the threat. He nods and says a quiet, "Yes ma'am." before excusing himself and running to the stables.

######

_A/N: We never really do learn Darien's parents names, so I took a little liberty with that and then gave Serena a father during this time period. I do have a lot more coming on this one and will be updating Beauty and the Beast this week too. Thanks for reading and reviewing. _


	2. Chapter 2

The Pest—Chapter 2

_A/N: this chapter will focus on Serena and her parents._

Three days pass and Serena, brimming with excitement asks her father, "Are we still going to Earth this week?"

Lance turns to look at her as she races past him to the balcony. It's become a favorite retreat for them both, as they can watch the Earth rotate below them and listen as the seasons pass them by.

"Yes we are and you, my darling daughter are going to be on your best behavior. No running around or exploring unless you have someone you can trust to guide you around the castle grounds; don't go pestering young Darien either."

That's a name she hasn't heard before.

"Who's Darien father? Is he part of the royal family?"

Lance smiles and pats her on the shoulder. "Yes, he is. He's the only son of Moira and Edward. He's also five years older than you and probably won't have a lot of time to spend with you. Don't pester him…understand?"

"Yes father. I promise on my moon roses to be on my best behavior. I won't cause any problems."

Her earnest reply earns her a hug and a kiss from her father. As lance walks away, Serena glimpses a dark haired woman hiding behind one of the marble columns. Curious as to who their visitor might be and what she might want, Serena follows the woman to the rose gardens. Once there the woman disappears. Serena walks slowly back to the castle, wondering who the woman was. She decides not to mention her to her friends; she doesn't need incessant teasing from Raye and the other girls about seeing people that don't exist.

With dawn's arrival, Serena is out of bed and knocking on her parents' bedroom door. She can hear the faint rustle of the bedcovers before Serenity calls out, "Come in Serena."

"Morning, Mother! Morning Father! Can we go yet? Shall I bring a gift?"

Serena's parents smile at each other. Exuberant as always, Serena can brighten their day no matter what the occasion. Serenity holds out her arms and Serena bounds into them for her morning hugs.

"Well, shall I bring a gift?"

Serenity settles Serena between her and Lance before asking, "What kind of gift did you have in mind?"

"Maybe a bouquet of roses for Queen Mora. Would that be appro—appro—."

"Appropriate, and I think that Queen Moira, it's pronounce moy but spelled moi, will be pleased with a bouquet of our moon roses."

Lance looks at his daughter before asking, "What about Prince Darien? Are you going to take a gift for him too?"

Serena straightens from her mother's embrace as she thinks about Lance's question. She locks gazes with her father as she says, "No. I thought about it, but since we haven't met before and he is the first Earth boy I've ever met, I don't know enough about him to bring him anything."

Serenity smiles at her daughter's logic while Lance frowns. "You could see if our silversmith has any suggestions. I know for a fact that Darien raises horses. Silvaro might have a bridle and halter that you could give the prince."

Serena mulls that idea over before scrambling off the bed. "Okay, I'll go talk to Silvaro. I'll be back here before it's time to leave and don't you DARE leave without me."

Serena leaves the room and as she does so, she hears the faint rustle of bedclothes followed by her parents' voices. Serena sends a small prayer to Selune; hoping for a baby brother.

Five minutes later finds Serena in the silversmith's shop. The old gentleman, who's hair is the same color as the silver metal he works with, smiles when he sees the small princess.

"Princess Serena, welcome to my shop. I hear you get to visit Earth today; so what brings you Silvaro's shop?"

"My parents want me to give a gift to a boy! What's worse is that I've never met him!"

Silvaro looks at her dejected pose and thinks for a moment. He asks Serena "is there anything that you do know about the young man?"

Serena replies, "He's thirteen and raises his own horses. Father suggested a halter and bridle but…I don't know. I don't want to give an expensive gift to someone I don't know. But mother and father will think me a bad girl if I don't bring him something."

Silvaro strokes his beard as he paces the 20x20 room that houses his shop. There's a rustle in the shop behind him and several small whimpers. Serena blinks then darts behind the partition to find a box with several puppies in it. They're not very old; most haven't even opened their eyes yet. The mother dog is watching over them protectively and growls at Serena when she gets too close.

Serena stares at the puppies then looks up at Silvaro. "Would a puppy be a good gift?"

Silvaro smiles at her and nods, "It will be many weeks before these puppies can leave their mother. How about we give him something that he can trade for a puppy?"

Serena looks at him in question and he goes into his office, returning minutes later with a small bundle. He unwraps it and Serena lets out a small 'Ohh' of wonder when she sees the crystal etching.

"It's awesome! I don't know that I'd want to trade it for a puppy." She's almost transfixed by the sculptured horses that seem to be running from one edge to the other. Due to the cut of the glass, the horses change color depending on how it's held in the light.

"Princess, let me give you this to give to the prince. If he wants to, he can exchange it later for one of Diamond's puppies. It's a small replica of the one that we'll be putting in the main courtyard. "

"How much is it Silvaro?"

"There is no price on it Princess. It is my gift to you; to give to the prince." Silvaro's tone brooks no refusal and Serena nods. She gives him a hug before she leaves. Silvaro reassures her that he'll hand deliver it to their shuttle that very morning.

Serena skips back to the palace sure that she has a plan in place that will satisfy everyone as far as the prince is concerned. She skips into the rose garden and starts picking out the roses for Queen Moira's bouquet. An hour later she runs into the throne room, her arms laden with roses as she asks, "I'm not late am I?"

Serenity smiles and Lance coughs to keep from laughing. Serena has so many roses in her arms that they come up to her eyes.

"Serena, darling, did you pick enough roses?" Serenity is struggling to keep a straight face.

"I'm not sure," came the ready reply. "I can't make up my mind as to which is the prettiest so I picked one of each."

Lance steps down from the dais, holding the package that Silvaro had dropped off seconds before Serena's arrival.

"I take it you decided against the bridle and halter."

Serena nods as she hands her roses to a maid for safe packaging. "I haven't seen any of Darien's horses so I don't know what size of bridle and halter his horses need. Besides, I liked this better."

Lance says nothing more on the subject as he gestures for his ladies to follow him from the throne room. As they walk down the marble hallway, Serena looks around her, trying to memorize details about her home that she can tell her (hopefully) new friends about.

Lance stops at the shuttle area and the two ladies look at him in question. He points to the loading area where their supplies are being loaded onto a brand new shuttle.

"It's beautiful father! When did it get finished; what's her name?"

Lance sighs in satisfaction with their reaction to the new shuttle. "We just finished her last week. My crews have been testing her since then to make certain that she's space worthy."

Serenity is curious now, "What have you named her, darling?"

Lance grins, "I thought you two could have that honor as you're the first ones to fly on her."

That is an honor he hasn't allowed anyone since he came to the Moon Kingdom all those years ago. As the head of the Moon's space authority, any new ships or shuttles not only have to be approved by him, he names them and test pilots them. It's part of the original agreement he and Serenity had agreed upon when they'd first married. For him to relax that part of the agreement means more to Serenity than Lance could possibly know. They had learned to like one another after their imposed marriage. Now, it's entirely possible that they are learning to love one another.

Serena puts her left hand into Serenity's right one, then grabs Lance's left hand. A slight gust of wind blows dust over the family as they watch the shuttle being loaded.

"How about Moondust? You know like a piece of the moon that lands on whatever planet we go to?"

Lance mulls it over in his mind for all of two seconds before giving his daughter a smile and nodding.

"Very appropriate Serena. Moondust it is."

_A/N: And for those fans of Prince Diamond, I forgot about him until after I had named the dog...honest...^_^_


	3. Chapter 3

The Pest—Chapter 3

_A/N: This chapter will focus on Darien and his family_.

Three hours after Serena and her family board the shuttle Moondust for the Earth:

"DARIEN! DARIEN!"

"I'm here mother." Only his mother could holler his name in all capital letters, thinks Darien. He steps into his mother's view, dressed in a modest uniform. One benefitting a stable hand!

"Darien, get to your room and dress like the prince you are. If you are not back down here in ten minutes I will personally come up there and dress you. Do I make myself clear?"

"As crystal." Darien mutters as he stomps off down the hallway. Zoycite meets him halfway to his rooms. Zoy is dressed in his Royal Guard uniform and holding out a similar one to Darien. Darien smiles in relief: at least she's not asking him to wear a tuxedo!

"Your mother likes to see a man in uniform."

"It's not my mother I have to impress." He leads the way back to his rooms, throwing off his stable clothes as he does so.

"Why mother has to—pull my boots off would ya Zoy—impress these damned Moonies is beyond me! Either we become allies or we don't. I shouldn't have to become a babysitter."

This is the first time that Zoy's heard anything in regards to Darien being a babysitter.

"What are you supposed to be babysitting?"

"Some stupid girl! If I don't play nice and be polite and bend over backwards for her, mother's threatened Gladiator!"

Zoy had been pulling out clean socks and underwear for Darien when that piece of news hits him. He hands Darien the underclothes as he says, "SHE WHAT?"

Darien looks at the boxers that Zoy had dug out for him. The young man shrugs as he says, "You may as well be comfortable somewhere. Hey do you want me to have Malachite and Kunzite take care of Gladiator for you? They have that huge stable and would love to help you."

Darien thinks it over briefly before shaking his head. "No, Mother would suspect something and then I'd never see Gladiator again. Come on; let's get this circus show over with. God I hate being a prince!"

"No, you hate having your mother manipulate you into doing something that you don't want to do."

"You're right…*sigh*…time to face the Moonies. I'll see you at the stables after supper."

Zoy waves and runs off to the chambers that he shares with Jadeite. "Yo Jed, wait'll you hear what I just found out."

Darien slows his pace as he enters the throne room. He nods to his father and bows to his mother.

"Is this more to your liking, Mother?"

Queen Moira looks him up and down before nodding in satisfaction. Zoy had the foresight to put the royal crest on the sash of Darien's uniform. Five minutes later, the royal courier steps into the room.

"Their Royal Highnesses have arrived. They will be here within the hour."

"Thank you. Please escort them to the throne room when they have reached the palace."

"Yes, my king." The courier bows low and backs out of the room. On his way to the entry gates he passes Jadeite and Zoycite who are discussing Darien's 'problem'.

Jadeite is saying, "So, he has to babysit a princess for the next five days?"

"Or longer depending on how long the negotiations take."

The courier coughs discreetly alerting the others to his presence.

"Hi Nephlyte, how'd you pull courier duty today?" Zoy's laughing at him as he says it.

"As if you didn't know…from what I was told I volunteered for it. Thanks fellas, nice to know where I stand amongst the guards."

"Sorry Neph, but once everyone else heard that the princess was coming along no one wanted to be associated with the poor chap who'd end up being tour guide." Jed's blue eyes are twinkling with amusement.

"Only now Darien's ended up in that role—at least where the princess is concerned." Zoy's green eyes are concerned as he considers Darien's temper. While he hasn't been known to hit anyone, he has reduced at least one maid to tears and another quit when he unleashed his fury on her.

Nephlyte looks around the ornately decorated hallway. Gold and silver line all the picture frames and even the suits of armor have been highly polished.

"Does the princess have a contagious disease or something?" Nephlyte is trying to figure out just why Darien is so out of sorts with his mother. He hadn't heard the part where the queen had threatened Darien's horse.

"Neph—not everyone likes little kids. Especially ones that are bratty and whiny."

Nephlyte considers the bright haired little girl he'd caught sight of just as the family was disembarking from their shuttle. Curiosity had shown in her blue eyes, not brattiness.

Jed nudges him in the shoulder. "If you're so interested in the moon brat, why didn't you volunteer to be her guide?"

"The queen turned me down." Nephlyte walks towards the entrance leaving the other two standing behind him their mouths open in disbelief. Jed shakes his head as he leads Zoy down to the stables where at least the horses make sense.

A/N: Two for the price of one today. Take care folks…I should have an update before the week is out.


	4. Chapter 4

The Pest—Chapter 4

Nephlyte waits for the carriage to stop before stepping forward. As he opens the door and extends a hand to help Serenity out he says, "Welcome Your Majesties, my name is Nephlyte and I am your guide and escort today. Please follow me and feel free to ask me any question."

Serenity murmurs her thanks as she waits for Lance and Serena to disembark. Serena stumbles on her way out, but Nephlyte catches her before she can fall and sets her safely on the ground.

"Thank you Mr. Nephlyte. It's so pretty and blue here! Do you live in the castle? Do you know the prince? Is he nice?"

"Serena…" Her mother's gentle reprimand makes Serena lower her head.

"I'm sorry Mother. I promise to be good."

Nephlyte hides a smile and ushers the family down the hall. A minute later, he feels a slight tug on his tunic. Bright blue eyes look up at him and he picks up the little girl without a moment's hesitation.

"Serena!" Lance and Serenity start to take their daughter away from Nephlyte but the guard just smiles at them.

"She's fine if only a little bit excited about all the new sights sounds and experiences she's going to have, aren't you cutie?" As his grey-blue eyes meet her clear blue gaze, Nephlyte's reminded of the innocence of youth and how the young find joy in the simplest of things.

"My name is Serena. What's wrong with the castle?"

They are a few steps ahead of her parents who don't hear her ask the question.

"Why Serena? Do you sense something?" As an astronomer and astrologer Nephlyte is attuned to subtle nuances that others may not notice.

"Not really…I just feel like I'm not wanted here."

Nephlyte hugs her briefly then takes her over to a window. "See that building over there? I'm in that building most of the day or night. If you want, you can come visit me while you're here okay?"

"You mean it? I won't bother you?"

"No Serena you'll be no bother to me. If nothing else, maybe I can show you the stars and what they mean."

"Thank you, I'd like that. I'll have to get Mommy and Daddy's permission to be out after dark, but I'd like to learn more about things here on Earth. Nephlyte? Does this mean that we can be friends?"

Nephlyte is caught off guard by the question. He nods and sets her back on the floor, lightly gripping her hand in his. He wonders where the whining, bratty kid is that everyone else is expecting. This little girl wants nothing more than to find a friend? He has a feeling that Darien may be in for a bit of a shock. Providing the prince takes the time to discover the wonder that is encased in this little one.

Serena tugs at his hand and he looks down at her as she points towards a door. "Is that where we greet Earth's royalty?"

Nephlyte looks at the door and realizes that he's stopped instinctively at the entrance to the throne room. He smiles at her astuteness and says, "Yes it is Serena. Shall we wait here for your parents to catch up to us?"

She nods and tries to hide a yawn, leaning against his leg. He picks her up and holds her close to his chest. "Are you sleepy Serena?"

"Mmm-hmm, it's been a long week…" she yawns again just as Serenity and Lance walk up. Lance offers to take her, but Nephlyte shakes his head.

"Let her rest. I can announce you to the king and queen then take Serena to her chambers. That will give you a chance to visit with Queen Moira and King Edward. Providing you don't mind my taking care of her?"

Serenity watches as Serena slips deeper into slumber land. She smiles as she says, "If she trusts you enough to fall asleep in your arms, you can't be too bad. She'll slightly upset when she wakes up though…she'd wanted to give Queen Moira a present."

Nephlyte points out, "She still can. Maybe not now, but in the days to come."

Nephlyte manages to open the doors without disturbing Serena and announces, "Their Royal Highnesses King Lancelot and Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. Also present is Princess Serena who shall be re-introduced at a later time."

Queen Moira steps down from the dais and glides over to where Nephlyte is holding Serena. She strokes Serena's cheek before saying, "She's a lovely child Serenity. Nephlyte please take her to the Rose Room."

Nephlyte smiles as her bows and leaves the room. Darien steps forward and presents Serenity with a perfect red rose minus the thorns. "Welcome to Earth Queen Serenity. Mother may I please be excused?"

Moira exchanges wry looks with the other adults in the room as she excuses her son. "Be back here in time for dinner!"

Darien yelps for joy as he leaps out of the room and speeds down the hallway, nearly mowing down Nephlyte and Serena on his way. The boy stops when he sees that Nephlyte is taking Serena to the Rose Room.

"Darien, can you open the door for me please? Thank you."

"Sure thing Neph. See ya later!" Darien speeds down to his room where he throws off the uniform and pulls on riding clothes. He then heads back down the hallway, stopping when he sees the door to the Rose Room still standing open.

Nephlyte lays Serena down on the four poster bed and pulls the hand-crafted quilt from the foot of the bed as a cover. He's wondering why this child has had such an effect on him, touching his soul when no one else has been able to. He's also wondering just how perceptive Serena actually is.

"Hey Neph, you gonna stand there all day, gazing at Sleeping Beauty or would you like to come riding with Zoy, Jed and me?"

"Actually, I need to go consult with the stars. Excuse me Darien." Nephlyte leaves after closing Serena's door and Darien stands in the hallway. A sly smile graces the youth's face as he slowly and silently turns the key in the lock. If the brat can't get out, then she can't pester him. He runs out to the stables, laughing gleefully. He saddles Gladiator and races towards the lake, completely forgetting about riding with Zoy and Jed.

Inside the Rose Room one hour later:

Serena tosses and turns as a nightmare breaks into her beautiful dreams. She sees the prince riding his horse across a meadow of flowers. Suddenly the horse rears, neighing in fright. Darien is tossed backwards and hits his head on a rock, knocking the boy into unconsciousness.

"Nooooo…Mommy! MOMMY!"


	5. Chapter 5

The Pest—Chapter 5

Nephlyte had been reading in his observatory when he feels the need to return to the castle. As he enters the castle he can "feel" Serena screaming and runs into the throne room unannounced.

"Forgive me your majesties. Queen Serenity, Serena's calling for you."

Just then an ear-splitting "MOMMY!" is heard throughout the castle. Both kings and queens follow Nephlyte as he runs back towards the Rose Room and Serena. Nephlyte can sense that the door is locked and uses his mental powers to unlock it. He dashes into the room and sweeps a hysterical Serena into his arms.

"It's okay, Serena, your mommy's coming. Calm down little one…that's it calm down."

Serena struggles to tell him what she saw in her dream. "Prince…Prince…"

"Easy little one, calm down…that's my good girl…calmly now. Slowly…can you tell me what happened? Did you have a bad dream?"

"Uh-huh…the prince…he…he was riding…his horse spooked…he fell…he's hurt…where's Mommy?"

Zoy comes racing down the hallway just then, and screeches to a halt in front of King Edward and Queen Moira. He's panting hard as if he's run all the way from the stables.

"Your Highness, Queen Moira, Darien's horse…came back rider-less…he's lathered up…there's no sign of Darien."

Nephlyte still has a shaking Serena in his arms and comes to the doorway just as King Edward starts bellowing orders about sending out a search party for his son. He steps out and tells the others, "Your majesty, I think that I know an easier way to find Darien."

All eyes turn towards Nephlyte who nods at Serena.

"I think that her nightmare was in reality a vision. Maybe she can give us enough details about it to tell us where Darien is and save precious time searching for him."

King Edward nods slowly and motions for the others to wait for further instructions. He still isn't quite sure why he trusts Nephlyte, but he does, he has since he first met the young man. The mystic has been right too many times in the past for Edward to dare question him now.

Nephlyte shifts Serena in his arms, cradling her in his embrace. He gently caresses her forehead, soothing her fears even more. As his hands brush the bangs away, Serenity is startled to see a faint crescent moon receding from Serena's forehead.

*Lance?*

*I see it.* The royal sigil only appears in moments of great distress, need or anxiety. Obviously Darien is in danger, or appears to be in Serena's dream.

Nephlyte continues stroking Serena's forehead, calming her down enough so that they can talk to her. he's aware of the moon royalty's mental communication, but says nothing that can give away his knowledge.

When Serena is calm Nephlyte asks her, "Serena? Can you describe the area around Darien for us? Can you tell what it looks like so that we can find him?"

Serena opens her eyes and looks straight at her mother. "May I have my sketchbook please?"

Serenity mentally summons the notebook, much to the surprise of King Edward. He starts to say something but is halted by the slender white hand of his wife being laced with his. Moira's heard of the moon kingdom's abilities; until now she's passed it off as myth and legend. One of their abilities is the ability to put thought to paper quicker than most people can blink. Within three minutes, Serena has sketched the meadow that Darien likes to ride in when he's disturbed. There is a man-made fresh water pond at the eastern edge of the meadow as well as a small out-cropping of rock.

"When Gladiator reared, Darien fell and hit his head on the rocks."

She turns to face Queen Moira, "Please don't destroy Gladiator. He was scared when he saw the snake, that's what made him rear up. He didn't mean to hurt Darien."

Moira nods as Zoy, Jed and several others head for a hovercraft to go to the meadow and bring Darien home. Half an hour passes during which Darien is returned home and the castle healers have cleaned his wound and pronounced him alive and on the mend.

"He'll be just fine Your Majesties. You're lucky you found him when you did; it could have turned out to be a sad day indeed."

The healer leaves the room and Moira leans down to place a gentle kiss on Darien's forehead. Edward touches her hand and they leave the room so that their son can get some much needed sleep.

Nephlyte had put Serena back into the Rose Room when Darien was brought in. As he turns to leave he can see tears running down the little girl's cheeks. For some reason, this little one feels responsible for what happened to Darien and she hadn't been anywhere near the boy. Making up his mind on something that will hopefully help both children in the end, he heads for Darien's room.

He waits patiently for his prince's parents to leave Darien's room. As he does so, he studies the smoothly polished granite walls. There's a hand-woven tapestry covering most of the wall across from Darien's room. The main scene is a battle zone. Men and women in various styles of armor are fighting a common enemy; a woman with flowing reddish-brown hair, a fighting staff in her left hand and her army of faceless minions. The castle in the background looks like a cross between the Moon Castle and the one he's currently standing in.

As the royal couple enters the hallway, Nephlyte ceases his musing about the tapestry and asks them if he can talk to them for a few minutes. Edward nods and has the younger man follow them to the throne room. Serenity and Lance are in there and tell the others that they can leave but Nephlyte asks them to stay.

"What is it Nephlyte?" King Edward asks as he takes his seat on his throne.

"Will you allow Princess Serena access to Prince Darien's rooms? She's feeling partially responsible for what happened to him."

Both sets of parents look at him in shock.

"That's ridiculous! Serena was nowhere near Darien when Gladiator threw him." Moira looks at her husband who nods in agreement.

Edward tells Nephlyte to inform the princess that she can visit Darien when she wants as long as the boy is agreeable to seeing her. Nephlyte nods and bows before heading out of the room.

A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews...they keep this old cat typing ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

The Pest Chapter 6

While the adults are talking, Serena has decided not to go back to sleep. Thanks to her nightmare, she's fully awake and extremely curious about her new surroundings. She finds a change of clothing laid out on a chair and ten minutes later is wandering down the hallway. For once she's grateful for her small size as most of the people in the hall either ignore her or don't notice her presence.

She does stop a maid long enough to get directions to Prince Darien's room.

"I have a gift for him." She holds up a wrapped package and the maid smiles at the thought of the younger child bringing Darien a gift. She asks Serena to follow her and leads Serena to Darien's room.

They arrive just as Darien's parents leave. As she enters the room Serena turns to the maid. "Thank you miss…I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

The brown haired young maid smiles warmly at the courteousness Serena is awarding her and replies, "My name is Molly. If you'd like, you could request my services during your stay here. I would be willing to show you around."

Serena nods and slowly enters Darien's room. Molly positions herself just outside the door, just in case. As Serena steps further into the room, she can see Darien lying on his bed, propped up by pillows. A wide white bandage is wrapped around his head in sharp contrast to his dark hair and tanned face. Serena places her package on the table just as Darien moves.

At the slight noise, Darien's eyes open. The castle healer has done a good job in removing most of the pain, but there is enough residual that he has difficulty sleeping. He stares blankly at the far wall before cautiously turning his head. He winces and Serena turns to leave.

"Wait…please?"

Those two simple words take more out of Darien than he would have thought possible. He extends a hand to the little blonde haired girl. She takes it and he closes his eyes in relief, glad he hadn't scared her off. He opens his eyes again and asks her.

"Who are you?"

Serena curtsies and smiles. Darien can see the smile reaches into her eyes, making them sparkle like a pair of deep blue sapphires.

"My name is Rena. I came to bring you this get well gift. I hope you like it."

Darien squints at the package and tries to reach for it but the bruises in his back protest the sudden movement.

"Could you bring it over here for me?" As she reaches for the package and brings it back to him he can't help thinking that for a girl she's cute and well-mannered. He doesn't see too many signs of spoiling in her demeanor and wonders if it might be possible that he's finally found a friend. Serena glances up at him just as a look of longing passes over his face.

*He looks as lonely as I feel sometimes.* Serena doesn't voice that thought. Instead she says, "Are you alright, Your Highness? Should I summon the healer?"

She hands him the package and Darien smiles at her solicitousness. "No thank you. Do you think you can climb up here without jarring the bed too much? I'd like to get to know you."

"Me? But—why? I'm just a little girl."

"I'd like to have a friend; someone that I can talk to and trust with my secrets."

"What about your guards? Aren't they your friends?"

"I'm not allowed to make close friends. Every time I do they end up…somewhere else." The bitterness in his tone isn't lost on Serena. She watches as he carefully opens the package before she replies.

"Like Mr. Nephlyte?"

"Kinda, he's always been able to read the stars and harness their powers. But he's …I don't know…in his own world half the time and discovering new ones the other half. Kunzite and Malachite…*yawn*…taught me about horses and nature…and…*yawn*…the sculpture is pretty Rena. Will you be my friend?"

Darien drifts off to sleep still holding tightly to Serena's left hand. Serena blinks in consternation. Now what is she supposed to do? She looks around the room. The walls are barren; no tapestries take away the grimness of the walls. There are no shelves for books or knickknacks. There's not even a picture of Darien, his friends, or his family.

"No wonder you're lonely if you have to stay in here for very long."

Serena cups her chin in her free hand and studies Darien's sleeping face. In sleep his young face is relaxed, not showing any of the tension or fear that had been present in her dream. Thanks to his accident, the skin under his tan is slightly paler than normal.

Serena smiles at the long lashes that grace Darien's eyes. She knows at least two of her guardians would kill for lashes that long. Mina and Raye are closer to Darien's age than her own; then again all of her guardians are closer to Darien in age. Raye, Mina, Amy and Lita are Serena's friends and are all training to be her guardians. Serena temporarily allows her romantic side to take over as she imagines her guardians meeting Darien's guards.

What Serena hasn't realized yet is that she's telepathically summoned her sketchpad. She balances it on her lap and draws several pictures during the next half hour. She closes the sketchpad when she's done and sets it on the table next to the crystal sculpture. Within minutes she's snuggled up next to Darien, sound asleep.

Molly looks in when she doesn't hear anymore movement. Seeing the two sleeping children, Molly smiles to herself and goes to report to the kings and queens. Nephlyte is leaving when she knocks to give her findings. While Nephlyte has passed the maid in the hall several times, this is the first time that he notices Molly's clear green eyes. They almost seem to pierce him straight through to his soul. *Definitely need to consult the stars.*

Molly curtsies when Queen Moira recognizes her presence. "Excuse me your majesties. I just wanted to give you an update on the royal children."

Moira leans forward, concern for Darien in her green eyes. "Darien? He's not worse is he?"

"No ma'am. He's in excellent hands. Princess Serena is keeping Prince Darien company."

Moira blinks in surprise. "Darien? My Darien let her in the same room he is? Let her stay longer than five seconds?"

Molly giggles. "I don't think he's realized who she is yet. She introduced herself as Rena, and I doubt if she's going to give her identity away quite yet. I think she's lonely."

Molly freezes as the last sentence leaves her mouth. Queen Serenity straightens and glares at Molly, "What do you mean, lonely? My daughter has everything she could ever ask for."

Molly bows and says, "Forgive me your highness but Prince Darien recognized a kindred spirit. Neither child can claim their guards as friends because they aren't allowed to train with them. The few friends they are allowed can only stay for short periods of time, not allowing them the chance to exchange confidences with anyone. They are both royalty and therefore must be protected at all costs even the cost of their happiness. Forgive me my bluntness, but that's the way I see it."

Queen Moira doesn't say anything. King Edward looks ready to explode and the moon's royalty are quiet.

"Excuse me; I have charges to take care of."

Molly curtsies and leaves the throne room post haste. As she enters the hallway, she bumps into Nephlyte who'd listened to the whole thing. Nephlyte is slightly shocked by what Molly said and is about to question her about it when the maid bursts into tears.

Unlike most men, who have no clue what to do with a weeping woman, Nephlyte pulls the maid into his arms and lets her cry as he hands her a handkerchief. A few minutes later Molly mutters her thanks and tries to push away from him.

"Are you all right Molly?"

"I may have just lost my job…oh Nephlyte, why can't I learn to keep my mouth shut?"

Nephlyte leads her down the hall, towards one of the inner castle gardens. He leads her to a bench and sits her down. Taking one of her hands in his, he uses his other hand to raise her head.

"I heard what you said in there. I'm proud of you. Not many people have the temerity to stand up to royalty let alone two sets."

"I probably shouldn't have said anything, but it's true. Nephlyte, you can see how lonely the children are, especially Darien."

Nephlyte nods as he takes in Darien's recent behaviors. He has seen the loneliness in Darien's eyes, but he didn't dare act upon it; not after the banishment of Kunzite and Malachite. It shames him, but he's slowly withdrawn from Darien after that, being careful not to show too much interest in his Prince's welfare.

Molly dries her eyes and blows her nose using the handkerchief that Nephlyte had given her. Nephlyte holds his hand out to her and she takes it as he says,

"Come let us consult the stars."

A/N: More to come...thanks to all the reviewers for commenting on this story^_^


	7. Chapter 7

The Pest—Chapter 7

Darien wakes up slowly. Every muscle in his body aches from the harsh landing he'd had. He gingerly turns his head to the left and sees Serena resting next to him. A slight glimmer catches his eye and he carefully turns to look at the crystal sculpture.

The smoothly flowing lines give the image of horses running freely across a meadow. The crystal brightens briefly as the last rays of sunlight peek through the drapery drawn windows. He struggles to sit up, wincing slightly as he does so. The movement wakens Serena who glances up at him and gives him a shy smile.

"I'm not hurting you am I?"

Darien smiles at the thought of this petite girl being able to hurt anyone let alone himself.

"Are you the Moon Princess, Serena?"

"Uh-huh and you're Prince Darien. Am I a pest?"

Darien blinks in surprise. He hadn't expected her to ask that particular question.

"Mother says I have to go back home if I'm a pest." She sighs at the thought of leaving when she'd just barely arrived.

"Well, right now you're not being a pest so I guess that means you can stay for a little while longer."

"Okay. Do you need me to get your parents and let them know that you're awake? They were awfully worried about you."

Darien carefully shakes his head no. "Do you think that you could find Zoycite or Jadeite for me? I need to talk to them and they can tell me what's going on with Gladiator."

"I can try. Where is the best place to look?"

"Probably the stables, if you look you can see them from my window."

Serena walks over to the window and looks out to the stable yard. The main building is only a few hundred feet away. She glances at Darien and nods her agreement.

"I'll be back soon." She crawls through the open window and drops lightly to the ground. Darien is impressed. None of the other guys like to climb out the window; claiming the walls are too thick or too slick.

Serena scrambles to her feet and looks towards the stables. For some reason the distance seems greater now than it did from Darien's window. She sighs and sets off across the yard, determined to find Zoycite or Jadeite.

Meanwhile in the stables Jadeite is brushing down another of Darien's horses. Thunder is steel gray in color with wide brown eyes that seem to look inside a human's soul.

"I'm telling you Thunder, that princess is nothing but trouble. She's not even here a day and Darien's in bed with a concussion. Damn moon wench needs to learn her place; needs to learn not to mess with Earth's royalty."

###

A/N: Really short chapter folks, but this is where the story stopped in my notebooks…lol…I did have a few reviewer comments that I want to address and then if you all still want me to, I will try to continue this story.

I will say really quickly _**thank you**_ for all the reviews on this story so far. My family refuses to comment on my writing so I appreciate the reviews that I do get. And now for some comments:

**_Nephlyte treats Serena like she's five and not eight_**: I can see your point. However it's possible that due to her small stature he sees her as being younger than she is and too he's seeing a tired child who's run down after all the excitement. ^_^

**_Darien acts more like he's 10 and not 13_**…in this case I'm pleading artistic license ^_^

**_Malachite and Kunzite are the same person_**. Yes I know, I have all the episodes on DVD, however, for the purpose of this story, I needed to have two brothers and since they were kind enough to give him two names…it worked. ^_^

Everyone, this cat is not going to quit writing, so let me know what you think of the story so far and where you think I could or should take it from here.

Thanks again, Tigyr.


End file.
